Der Papagei
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Sam besucht Jack, und zwar im Motorradoutfit. Ein kleiner Papagei hilft den beiden endlich auf die Sprünge...


**Autor:** bellalien  
**Rating:** PG (S/J)  
**Spoiler:** Die Rückkehr des Osiris  
**Staffel:** 4. Staffel  
**Anmerkung:** Eigentlich ein ziemlicher Blödsinn...aber könnt ihr euch noch an den heißen Flitzer erinnern, an dem Sam ihn 'Die Rückkehr des Osiris' rumgebastelt hat? Ich konnte das doch nicht so einfach dabei belassen...  
**Inhalt:** Sam besucht Jack, und zwar im Motorradoutfit. Ein kleiner Papagei hilft den beiden endlich auf die Sprünge...  
**Disclaimer:** hey...warum sollten die mich verklagen? ich krieg ja doch nichts hierfür

Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Besprechungsraum

10.00 Uhr

Das SG1 Team außer Dr. Daniel Jackson saß versammelt im Besprechungsraum und wartete ungeduldig auf General Hammond, der sie unbedingt sprechen wollte.

"Guten Morgen, bleiben sie sitzen, ich habe gute Nachrichten für Sie, SG1."

Schweigen.

"Es ist schon ewig her, dass Sie alle Urlaub hatten und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Dr. Jackson sich eine Woche frei genommen hat, um bei den Bestattungsfeierlichkeiten seines ehemaligen Archäologieprofessors teilzunehmen, habe ich beschlossen auch dem restlichen Team eine Pause zu gönnen. Sie haben den Rest der Woche frei. Melden sie sich nächsten Dienstag um 9.00 Uhr wieder geschlossen hier im Besprechungsraum. Wegtreten."

Colonel O'Neill und Major Carter grinsten und standen sofort auf. Wer ihn kannte konnte auch auf Teal'cs Gesicht erkennen, dass er sich auf die Erholung freute.

Jack witterte wieder einmal eine Chance, mit Carter etwas zu unternehmen, bis jetzt hatte sie immer abgelehnt, weil sie etwas "Besseres" zu tun hatte, aber vielleicht sagte sie ja heute zu? Er hatte schon lange gemerkt, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte wie zu sonst keinem seiner Kameraden hier im SGC, aber seit Daniel ihm damals, als die Erde in einer Zeitschleife festsaß gesagt hatte, er könne praktisch alles tun und lassen, was er wolle, und er dann Hammon seine Kündigung entgegengestreckt hatte um endlich Sam küssen zu können, war es um ihn geschehen. Er hatte sich richtig ihn sie verschossen, jede Sekunde ohne sie war eine verlorene Sekunde für ihn. Damals bei dem Kuss, hatte sie nicht die Andeutung gemacht, sich zu wehren, deshalb schöpfte er Hoffnung, dass auch sie ihm Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Aber es war schwer, ihr das zu verklickern und es sich vor allem selbst einzugestehen...und was war mit ihrer Arbeit. Er wusste sehr genau, das Sam ihre Arbeit hier um keinen Preis der Welt hergeben würde, sie war praktisch mit einem Naquadareaktor glücklicher als mit einem Mann, und das stimmte ihn traurig. Er mochte seine Arbeit auch, schließlich bot sie die einmalige Möglichkeit auf ferne Planeten zu reisen und andere Zivilisationen – intelligentes Leben – Aliens zu entdecken, wenngleich es manchmal ziemlich gefährlich wurde und er vor jedem Einsatz ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickte, dem SG1 Team würde nichts passieren, vor allem Carter nicht, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, seine Arbeit, seine Träume, ja eigentlich alles hinzuschmeißen für diese Frau. Er war ein liebeskranker Romeo, aber was sollte er machen? Es war nun mal so! Es zu leugnen würde es nicht bessern, es war schon schwer genug seine Gefühle vor dem Team zu verbergen! Manchmal, wenn er Sam mal wieder zu lange angeschaut hatte, wie so oft, kamen ihm z.B. Daniels Blicke sehr wissend vor...

Bevor Samantha Carter den Raum verlassen konnte, rief der Colonel:

"Carter, das ist doch DIE Gelegenheit, einen gemeinsamen Angelausflug nach Minnesota zu machen. Sie wissen schon, die Beine hochlegen, ein kühles Blondes trinken und auf den ewig ausbleibenden großen Fang zu warten"

"Danke für die Einladung, Sir, aber ich habe noch an einigen Projekten zu arbeiten..."

"Carter, Sie wollen mir doch nicht allen Ernstes weis machen, dass sie lieber in einem muffigen Kellerbüro an irgendeinem Reaktor herumbasteln als einen Ausflug zu unternehmen? Wir haben URLAUB, und im URLAUB sollte man Spaß haben!"

Er ließ sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken, aber er war wieder einmal tief verletzt...was hatte er bloß falsch gemacht?

"Aber das ist Spaß für mich, Col.!" Sie sagte die Wahrheit, schließlich wusste er ja nicht, um was für ein Projekt es sich handelte...Eigentlich konnte sie es sich vorstellen, dass sie mit dem Col. sicher viel Spaß haben würde, er war ein witziger Typ, aber eigentlich war sie hier im Stargate-Center fast 12 Stunden am Tag, wenn nicht mehr, zusammen, und für das "Projekt", das sie im Keller stehen hatte, hatte sie praktisch nie Zeit. Deshalb fiel ihr die Entscheidung auch nicht schwer, zudem Fischen einfach nicht zu ihren Hobbies zählte, aber das würde sie dem Col. nie sagen, schließlich wollte sie ihn nicht verletzen.

Jack sah betreten zu Boden, als er sah das sich Sam ohne eine weitere Bemerkung umdrehte und ging. Er wusste, dass er Teal'c mitnehmen konnte, aber das war einfach nicht dasselbe, obwohl er seinen Freund nicht enttäuschen wollte. Dankbar nickte er deshalb, als dieser im erklärte, er wolle seinen alten Freund Bra'tac und seine Familie auf Chulak wiedersehen.

"Ich glaube, du wirst deinen Spaß haben, Teal'c!"

"Das ist korrekt, O'Neill."

Trotz seiner miesen Stimmung musste er schmunzeln, weil es so typische Worte für den Jaffa waren.

Er beschloss nach Hause zu fahren, im Selbstmitleid zu versinken, sich einen Film anzusehen, eine Pizza zu essen, sich das kühle Blonde alleine reinzuziehen und irgendwann betrunken einzuschlafen. Sehr erfüllende Freizeitaktivitäten...Aber in letzter Zeit gab es sowohl bei der Arbeit als auch in seiner Freizeit nur ein Thema...bzw. eine Person!

In Carters Büro

kurz danach

Sam hatte mit etwas Hilfe den Flitzer wieder flott gemacht und war gerade dabei, den Motor noch mal zu überprüfen als ihr schlechtes Gewissen begann, an ihr zu nagen. Ihr war klar, warum der Col. sie gefragte hatte, und nicht Teal'c, es war ihr eigentlich klar, seitdem sie der Col. auf dem Goa'uld Raumschiff nicht alleine zurücklassen wollte, als sie ihn gebeten hatte sich wenigstens ihn Sicherheit zu bringen. Als Anise wenig später dann diesen Zartarc-Test durchführte, und der Col. dann zugab, lieber zu sterben als sie alleine zurückzulassen, war sie sehr gerührt gewesen, aber sie hatte nichts empfunden. Auf alle Fälle hatte der Col. die Wahrheit gesagt, aber ob seine Gefühle wirklich mehr waren als nur Besorgnis?

Als sie eine Weile nachdachte und an die vielen Situationen grübelte, in denen sie den Col. bewundert hatte und an ihr gemeinsames Erlebnis im Eis...spürte sie ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen in sich aufkeimen und da war auch noch etwas anderes, plötzlich war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie wirklich nichts für Jack empfand. Sie schollt sich innerlich, weil sie ihn in Gedanken Jack genannt hatte, aber...ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. So etwas hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Sicher, die Erinnerungen von Jolinar hatten sehr starke Gefühle für Martouf, aber es war nicht Samantha Carter, die ihn liebte! Wenn sie der Col. (Jack) in dieser Sekunde noch einmal wegen des Fischens angesprochen hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich ohne zu zögern ja gesagt. Sie wünschte sich plötzlich, Jack würde hier sein und wissen, warum sie einen Ausflug mit ihm abgelehnt hatte. WENN er wirklich mehr für sie empfand, dann war er sicher tief verletzt.

"Major, fertig!" riss sie der Sergeant aus ihren Gedanken.

"Danke für ihre Hilfe, Sergeant!"

"Gern geschehen, Major Carter!"

Sie schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln, dann verschwand er.

Sie beschloss, ihr Motorrad gleich auszuprobieren und stellte es in den Aufzug.

Nicht bevor sie ihre schwarzen Lederanzug und einen Helm auf/anhatte, startete sie die Maschine und fuhr drauflos.

Jack lag auf seiner Couch und sah sich eine Romanze im Fernsehen an. Verdammt, der immer coole Colonel war den Tränen nahe bei diesem Film! Er wusste den Grund dafür, das er so im Selbstmitleid versank. Wenn in jemand aus dem Team jetzt sehen würde – undenkbar! Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, kurz überlegte Jack, wer es sein könnte, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Er staunte nicht schlecht , als vor der geöffneten Haustür eine Frau in einem schwarzen Lederanzug vor im stand, die zudem seeehr gut aussah! Hinter ihr sah er ein Motorrad stehen und bewunderte die Frau noch mehr. Er fragte sich was sie von ihm wollte...

Ohne dass es sie im Grunde wirklich wunderte, war sie vor Jacks Haus gelandet und hatte kurz entschlossen geklingelt. Nachdem sie ihren Finger von der Klingel genommen hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie der Col. so sicher nicht mal erkennen würde, aber sie war jetzt schon mal da, es war zu spät.

Jack staunte nicht schlecht als die Frau mit dem Helm fragte:

"Colonel, kann ich kurz reinkommen?"

Er erkannte die Stimme, aber war das wirklich...

"Carter? Sind Sie das?"

Nun nahm die Frau endlich ihren Helm ab und darunter kam Sam zum Vorschein, ihre kurzen Haare standen kreuz und quer und er fand das einfach nur süß. Mann oh Mann, er konnte seine Augen gar nicht mehr von diesem Lederoutfit reißen, Sam sah wirklich gefährlich gut aus!

"Colonel, was ist, darf ich nun reinkommen?" Ihr entgingen die Blicke des Col. nicht, aber sie sagte nichts weiter.

"Sicher." antwortete der Angesprochene gepresst.

Jack bot Sam einen Sitzplatz auf der Couch an und holte ihnen erst mal zwei kalte Bier.

Wieder angekommen setzte er sich neben Sam, die sofort einen halben Meter von ihm weg rückte. Das tat weh, er ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und sagte: "Scheint so als ob Sie heute doch noch zu einem kühlen Blonden kommen!"

Sam schenkte ihm dafür ein Lächeln, das er so liebte.

"Also Major, was führt Sie hierher?"

Er kämpfte mit sich um Sam nicht immer wieder anzustarren, sie sah so verdammt gut in dem Ding aus! Das war unfair...schließlich war er ein erwachsener Mann...

"Also, tja, ich dachte ich müsste mich bei Ihnen..."

weiter kam sie nicht.

"Wir haben Urlaub, und ich bitte darum, mich wenigstens während der Dauer meiner Ferien Jack zu nennen, okay? Den Colonel und den Sir und das Sie und das Ihnen sind in Minnesota beim Fischen, kapiert?", unterbrach er sie gereizt.

"Ja, verstanden", sagte sie kleinlaut, aber insgeheim ein wenig amüsiert.

"Also, JACK, ich dachte ich müsste mich bei dir entschuldigen, wegen vorhin!"

"Da gibt es nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst, Samantha, wenn du keine Lust hast mit mir einen Ausflug zu machen und du lieber an einem Naquada-Dingsbums herumexperimentierst, ist das deine Sache, ich verstehe das..."

Das tat er nicht...aber das behielt er lieber für sich, das Letzte was er wollte war, sie zu verletzten.

"Ich habe den Sarkasmus in deiner Stimme gehört, Jack! Und dieses Naquada-Dingsbums steht vor deiner Tür und ist ein Motorrad".

"Warum hast du nicht einfach gesagt, du willst nicht mit mir Fischen weil du lieber Motorradfahren gehst?"

Das war eine gute Frage...

"Komm schon, Sam, da ist doch noch was anderes, stimmts?"

"Ich mag keinen Fisch, der schmeckt scheußlich", versuchte Sam die Situation herunterzuspielen.

"Darf ich das so verstehen als ob du Fischen nicht gerade zu deinen Hobbies zählst?"

"So könnte man sagen, ja"

"Aha, gut zu wissen".

So zerstreut hatte sie den Col. noch nicht oft gesehen, normalerweise riss er einen dummen Scherz und hatte danach wieder die volle Kontrolle über sich.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Krächzen aus der anderen Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Sam schaute sich suchend nach dessen Ursache um und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie geschmackvoll es eingerichtet war, sie war erst einmal hier gewesen und hatte damals nicht viel mitbekommen, weil es zum Anlass von Daniels vermeindlichen "Leichenschmaus" war. Sie erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, das Schlafzimmer des Col. zu sehen...

"Halt den Schnabel, du dummes Vieh!", schnauzte Jack.

"Jack ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Papagei hast!" Sam wunderte das nicht wirklich, denn der Col. liebte Tiere. Ihr fiel ein, wie gerührt sie damals gewesen war, als Jack (jetzt setzte sich das Jack schon in ihren Gedanken fest!) Cassandra den kleinen Welpen geschenkt hatte...

"Tiere sind nun mal die besseren Menschen! Aber ich komme kaum dazu dem Vogel ein paar Wörter zu lernen, ich bin ja nie zu Hause, sogar füttern muss ihn meine Nachbarin!"

"Und was kann er?" fragte Sam neugierig, sie stand jetzt am Käfig und fand den Papagei einfach nur süß, genau wie Jack...Sie rügte sich bei dem Gedanken, aber seit heute war es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen.

"Er merkt sich nur das, was ich ziemlich oft sage..." Jack hatte eigentlich keine Lust mit Sam über seinen Papagei zu sprechen...

"Wie heißt er?"

"Eigentlich ist es eine sie!"

Er hatte gefürchtet, dass diese Frage kommen würde.

"Na und wie heißt SIE?"

"Ähm..."

Der Vogel nahm ihm das ab und krächzte "CARTER"

"Hat dein Vogel gerate Carter gesagt?"

Der Vogel wieder "MAJOR CARTER"

Am liebsten hätte Jack dem Vogel den Hals umgedreht, sonst plapperte er nicht so viel.

"Ja, Sam du hast schon richtig gehört, der Vogel heißt Major Carter", gab er leise zu und schwitzte dabei Blut und Wasser. Was würde sie wohl dazu sagen. Verdammt noch mal! Dieser dumme Vogel! Aber eigentlich war er selbst schuld an der Misere, er hatte den Vogel so genannt und ihm diese Wörter eingetrichtert...

Sam musste lachen. Sie wusste nicht was sie sonst tun sollte. Aber innerlich sagte ihr das, dass er bei sich zu Hause sehr oft über sei nachdenken musste, wenn der Vogel so hieß...

Jack witterte wieder eine Chance, vielleicht konnte er den Vogel irgendwie dazu benutzen.

"Das erste Wort, das er statt Hallo kannte, war Major Carter", sagte er flüsternd.

Sam war baff und wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte.

Der Vogel wieder "VOM CAPTAIN ZUM MAJOR" "VOM CAPTAIN ZUM MAJOR"

Jack versuchte wieder zu erklären:

"Ich war damals sehr stolz auf dich, Sam! Ich hab zu Hause praktisch nur von dir gesprochen, und das hat wohl auf den Vogel abgefärbt...Nun sag es schon, ich hab einen Vogel, oder?" Jack grinste verlegen.

Aber Sam lächelte nur, so wie immer.

"Nein, Jack, ich finde es süß! Aber ich frage mich warum du nur von mir gesprochen hast?"

"Sam, du bist in allen Dingen so blitzgescheit, aber du bist hinter diese "SACHE" wirklich noch nicht gekommen? Ich...Ich..."

Aber der Vogel nahm es ihm ab: "ICH LIEBE SAM" "VOM CAPTAIN ZUM MAJOR" "ICH LIEBE SAM".

Sam glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Jack liebt dich schoss es ihr durch das Gehirn.

"Ja, du hast richtig gehört, Sam, ich...liebe DICH!"

Sam sah Jack in seine braunen Augen, ein faszinierender, ja fast kosmischer Glanz lag in ihnen, ein Hoffen...sie wusste auf was!

Jack sah in die schönen blauen Augen seines Gegenübers und bemerkte eine Veränderung. Da war nicht mehr dieser Glanz, den ihre Augen immer ausstrahlten, wenn sie wieder eine Funktion eines Reaktors herausgefunden hatte, da lag ein Glanz, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Sam wollte ihm sagen, wie viel sie für ihn empfand, aber sie fand keine Worte dafür.

Sie entschied sich zu schweigen und es ihm ohne Worte zu sagen.

Jack wartete auf Sams Antwort, das Glitzern in ihren Augen ließ in hoffen. Plötzlich rutschte sie näher an ihn heran, legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern, nahm ihre freie Hand, drehte Jacks Gesicht zu sich und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, waren seine Lippen durch Sams versiegelt.

Jack glaubte zu träumen, es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Sam hatte ihn geküsst!

"ICH LIEBE SAM" kam es von Major Carter, dem Vogel.

"Ja, das tue ich" kommentierte Jack, als Sam den Kuss löste.

Dann saßen sie einfach nur so da und schwiegen.

"Jack, ich will dir nicht wehtun aber ich brauche Zeit, es ging alles so schnell! Okay?"

"Du hast alle Zeit dieser und aller anderen Welten, MAJOR!"

Sam lächelte.

"Jack?"

"Es ist spät!"

"Ja, ich werde dich nach Hause fahren, deinen heißen Ofen kannst du bei mir lassen, aber du musst mich damit einmal mitnehmen, versprochen?"

"Versprochen, Jack, aber eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht nach Hause!"

"OH, Verstehe. Klar kannst du da bleiben!", erwiderte er schelmisch grinsend.

eine halbe Stunde später

"Jack, die Dusche ist jetzt frei...DANKE!"

"Ist gut, Sam!"

Als Sam unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, hatte sie sich für einen Moment gewünscht, dass Jack bei ihr wäre...

Nun stand sie vor Jack, der sie anstarrte.

"Sam, weißt du, dass dir das schwarze Ding echt gut steht?"

"Danke!"

"Aber so nur mit Badetuch ist es noch besser."

"Ach ja? Das kann ich mir denken!"  
"Nein, Sam, du verstehst das falsch!" erwiderte Jack energisch.

"Ich weiß wie du es gemeint hast, du würdest mein Vertrauen niemals enttäuschen, das weiß ich!"

Mit den Worten drehte sie sich um und ging in Jacks Schlafzimmer. Vor zwei Stunden hätte sie es sich nie träumen lassen, mal in Jacks Bett zu liegen.

Jack stieg kurz in die Dusche, mit dem guten Gefühl, dass Sam vorher darin gestanden hatte.

Als er fertig war schlüpfte er in seine Shorts und ein T-Shirt und ging zur Couch. Er glaubte Sam würde schon schlafen. Aber Sam stand in der Schlafzimmertür und beobachtete Jack. Sie beobachtete wie er sich sein T-Shirt auszog und wollte ihre Augen gar nicht mehr von seinem nackten Oberkörper lassen. "Jack, du siehst verdammt gut aus, wenn du nur Shorts anhast" grinste Sam und Jack sah sie erstaunt an.

"Jack, ich glaube dein Bett ist groß genug für uns beide, und du wirst mich doch nicht beißen, oder? sagte Sam mit einem Seitenblick auf die unbequem aussehende Couch.

"Bist du sicher? Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten! Aber du weißt, dass ich nie etwas tun würde...du weißt schon!"

"Ich weiß!"

Am nächsten Morgen

Jack wachte auf, nur um festzustellen, dass die Frau seiner Träume neben ihm schon wach war und ihn mit blitzblauen Augen ansah. Sie streichelte gerade seinen Oberkörper und legte ihren Kopf darauf. Sie genoss es, seinen Atem zu hören. Und Jack genoss jede ihrer Berührungen.

"Guten Morgen!"

"Morgen Jack!"

"MAJOR CARTER" "ICH LIEBE SAM"

hörte man den Vogel aus dem Wohnzimmer krächzen.

"Ich werde das Vieh rauswerfen, wenn ich hier fertig bin..." murrte Jack und kuschelte sich eng an Sam diese erwiderte die Geste und küsste ihn.

"Sam, ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben, weißt du das?"

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, so ist es. Ich liebe dich schon seit Ewigkeiten!"

"Seit wann genau?"

Jack überlegte kurz

Eigentlich seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, aber als ich dich damals auf dem Planet mit den Mongolen in dem Kleid sah, und wie du den Häuptling im Kampf besiegt hast, da ist meine Bewunderung unendlich geworden und ich habe angefangen dich zu lieben."

"Schön gesagt, Jack!"

"Und wie ist es bei dir, seit wann liebst du MICH?"

"Seit gestern Nachmittag."

"Na ja, immerhin!" Jack lächelte.

"Nein, da ist es mir so richtig bewusst geworden, wie viel wir beide schon zusammen durchgemacht haben, geliebt habe ich dich auch schon viel länger!"

"Na da bin ich aber froh"

6 Tage später

Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Besprechungsraum

Nach der Besprechung wollte Daniel noch schnell Sam einen Besuch abstatten, um zu sehen wie es ihr ging, sie bedeutete ihm sehr viel und er hatte sie immerhin schon seit einer Woche nicht gesehen.

Er klopfte und öffnete ohne zu zögern die Tür. Was er sah bohrte einen undefinierbar heftigen Schmerz in seine Brust. Sam und Jack standen da und...küssten sich!

Er versuchte es zu respektieren, obwohl es sehr weh tat. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so, er hatte immer schon diese Spannung und das Knistern bemerkt, wenn die beiden zusammen waren, trotzdem war es überraschend.

"Da ist man eine Woche mal nicht da...", machte er sich bemerkbar.

Jack wollte anfangen zu erklären aber Daniel winkte ab "Schon ok, macht nur weiter. Lasst euch von mir nicht stören, ich wird's keinem sagen, viel Glück!"  
Schnell ergriff er die Flucht. Im standen die Tränen in den Augen, aber es war wohl so vorgesehen gewesen.

ENDE

Nachtrag:

Diese Story hab ich irgendwo auf meiner Festplatte ausgegraben...furchtbar schnulzig. Ist aus der Zeit, in der ich angefangen habe, so was zu schreiben...habe versucht, sie besser zu machen, als ich sie noch mal durchgelesen habe...aber mit mäßigem Erfolg. Trotzdem ist sie jetzt hier...was sollte ich sonst damit machen ;).


End file.
